(fallen petals) black like roses
by weiss like roses
Summary: A betrayal, a new alley. A much darker rose. We all know black roses are the most beautiful of them all.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: THIS WILL BE A VERY DARK FANFIC, I WILL TRY AND STAY AWAY FROM MAJOR TRIGGERS. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT. I DO NOT OWN RWBY.**

Chapter One:

 _They see me as small and broken, they see me as just a child._

"Ruby, I can't believe you blew this mission so hard" Yang scoffed at her the millionth time that day. Seems like this was only going to go more downhill from here. After a long tiring mission Ruby was exhausted but her teammates were not going to let her hear the end of this. Yes she had blown the mission, but it wasn't all her fault. I mean they were a team after all, she had blown their position to save Weiss from a rogue grim that had snuck up behind them. But even Weiss was unrelenting with her scolding.

"Really ruby, I can handle myself" She said in her usual icy tone. Ruby had already herd enough at this point but when even Blake decided to chime in that was the end of her patience.

"Your just a child after all" was all Blake said. At this Ruby had finally snapped.

"Fuck you guys" She screamed as she stormed out of the dorm room.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang just stood there mouths hanging wide open. Yang let out a loud scream as she punched her bed creating a rather large dent.

"She doesn't deserve to be team leader after today" Yang yelled in her rage.

Blake and Weiss Just stood their shaking their heads in agreement, a plan already formulating in their heads.

In the weeks to come Ruby had been a lot more distant with her teammates, not even sleeping in the same dorm. According to Cardin she had been sleeping around in rather shady areas in Vale. A lot of people had not been able to place her anywhere near Beacon during the night. She only appeared for classes and no one saw her in the training rooms. Many people were beginning to believe the rumors to be true, even Yang who could find no proof against them. Maybe Yang just wanted an excuse to be mad at her sister. The mission had been crucial to her finding information on her mom. Ruby was lucky to have even known her mother, Yang felt a lot of bitterness at how she had to miss out on her childhood. Ruby is just as immature as ever.

After some heavy training Yang had received a message on her scroll from Weiss. It was the location for a meeting about Ruby. Yang letting her anger get the better of her decided to join the meeting, it was time to teach her sister a lesson. It was time for Ruby to grow up.

The plan was set, on the next mission they were to take action. The following day teams RWBY, CRDN, and JNPR were called forward to kill a sudden grim boom in emerald forest. As they headed towards the forest only a few shared knowing glances.

"Weiss look out" Ruby yelled as she used her semblance to block an enemy grim that had been about to break Weiss's guard. Weiss froze for a second as a grimace formed on her mouth. Weiss felt horrible for what they were about to do to their team leader, but if was for the greater good of their team. Ruby couldn't keep putting them in dangerous situations. As Ruby blocked the grim Weiss cast a ice glyph at ruby's feet. Ruby litterly froze as her feet were glued to the spot. The grim was approaching quicker and quicker. "What are you doing Weiss?" Ruby screamed.

Weiss frowned once more as she moved to kill the grim, suddenly Yang, Blake, Cardin, Blake, and Pyrhaa approached from the edge of the tree line. Each one landing a heavy blow on Ruby who could do nothing to defend herself. They each were yelling at her, calling her a child. Out of no where a stray nevermore swooped down from the sky and they must have forgotten that Ruby couldn't move. The grim struck her through her stomach leaving nothing but a gaping wound. The forest floor was red, a Ruby screamed out loud. Still frozen to the spot the nevermore struck again this time biting off Ruby's hand that still clutched her scythe. This time no scream came from Ruby's mouth. The others who scattered at the sight of the nevermore emerged out of the forest once again.

They all stood mortified at the sight of the huntress in training, frozen in place eyes no longer silver but a white. Yang was the first one to react, making her way over to her sister. Her eyes for the first time in a week no longer red but lilac. She stared at what used to be her little sister, a cold shiver making it's way into her body. "It wasn't suppose to be like this" she said in a shaky voice. Tears now streaming down her face, "We were just going to teach you a lesson". Suddenly Yang dropped to the forest floor her grief finally getting the better of her. She was supposed to keep Ruby safe no matter what, and now she had helped murder the only thing she loved.

Weiss stood their next to Blake both of them looking at each other for reassurance, for something other than the lifeless body of young Ruby Rose. But now the sky turned a dark red as the sun finally set, the teams saying their goodbye's to Ruby as they debarked back to Beacon academy.

They entered the dorm room, that was now so silent. Yang was shaking with rage and sadness. "I killed my sister" Yang finally spoke through gritted teeth. Blake and Weiss both let out large sobs as they turned to yang and said "We all killed Ruby".

A soft Rose sent was all that remained of Ruby's presence, they hadn't been able to break Ruby of her Ice prison. And crescent rose had been all but destroyed, they had decided to leave Ruby's most prized possession with her.

As lighting stuck down in the forest of Emerald, A young Rose withered and in its place thorns bloomed.

"Who would leave such a small girl in this forest" Cinder asked aloud as she freed the red beauty of her cell.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE: HOLEY COW THIS SERIES WAS MET WITH SOME LOVE, THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE SUPPORT AND I HOPE I DON'T DISSAPOINT.**

Chapter Two:

 _From ashes evil is born, from fire evil is forged. It's time for you to rise Crimson_

Ruby Rose had in deed died in the forest that fateful day. In her wake Crimson was created. Cinder had shown her fire and she had bathed in it. The fire was cleansing and had stripped the last remnant of Ruby.

Crimson woke, her white eyes searching the room. Everything was black but that was the way she had preferred it. Crimson was stark naked as she stood from the ashes. A soft whisper filled her head as the words "kill" enticed the newborn woman.

"Are you ready to begin your training?" Cinder spoke breaking the voices that swirled in Crimsons head.

They made their way over to countless grim dens. Since her weapon had been destroyed Crimson was forced to use hand to hand combat. Something she had never excelled at in the past, but that wasn't her anymore. She needed to learn how to survive with out her beloved weapon. She had been to clingy with the scythe and it had cost her dearly.

It was hard for her at first to get accustomed to the different style, and Cinder had forbid her from using her semblance. She cared about Cinder greatly, as she had took her in at the brink of death and had given her a new life. Crimson had felt grateful at her chance for a new start. A chance for revenge as well. As she brawled through the hordes of grim and nevermore she began to feel more comfortable, even becoming faster without her semblance. At this she was surprised, but as dawn broke the sky Cinder approached the den to find Crimson on a pile of dead nevermore. She had slain 10 nevermore with her bare hands a feet not even accomplished by an huntress or huntsman.

Having spent countless weeks in that den killing grim as they kept reanimating Crimson began to realize how mislead she had been on her knowledge of grim. These grim with each new life became more dangerous as they learned and watched her moves, one of them even managed to land a hit on her. But this only made it's life span shorter as Crimson plunged her bare hands into the grim's head and obliterated it in one blow. Cinder once more approached this time shook her head in encouragement taking Crimsons hand and leading her from the cave.

"As your prize you will begin to forge your new weapon" Cinder spoke as they made their way deep into the mountain. The forge was huge, and with actual molten lava used to bend all sorts of metals.

Crimson stood in the forge with multiple blueprints in front of her. She knew she couldn't remake a new version of crescent rose because that would be way to obvious. Her second idea however was to create a blade that could change into a scythe. As she crafted the katana blade she made a dust chamber into the hilt allowing her to channel every dust known to man into her attacks. The blade was forged out of pure obsidian and was as black as knight. Crimson had spent countless days embedding dust into the blades design however that let it light up with fire, a lot like Cinders dress. She was proud of her new blade naming it Molten Thorn after the lava that had crafted the fine blade, excited to be finally be moving onto glyph training. As she made her way to the edge of the mountain she noticed a large pack of older grim. They seemed to flock towards Cinder.

"I want you to kill all of them within four months time" was all Cinder said as she lay down five suitcases filled to the brim with every sort of dust. Crimson loaded a pack of fire dust into the chamber as she prepared Molten for the onslaught that was going to be the next couple of months. When she returned she would be far more powerful than any huntress that was for sure.

The first week was hell, she was covered in burns and frost bite nipped at the edge of her clothes. All she had to wear was a battle plate that was all. The cold was getting to her but she had an idea, after finding a giant nevermore possibly the size of 2 normal nevermore she decided to kill it. As she flung herself into the air using a gravity glyph she began to propel up to the sky using nothing but glyph's as she still couldn't use her semblance as request from Cinder. She said there would be a time to talk about the effects her old semblance would have on her new body, and Crimson understood. Every rose petal she touched would wilt, as her soul had been comply corrupted when she had been purged by Cinders fire. As she soured through the air she felt so alive bringing her katana in a swift arc and plunged it into the nevermore. The beast let out a ear splitting screech as it started flying spirals in the air, all the while Crimson dug her katana in deeper and unfolded it to reveal the second blade engulfing it into flame. The beast began to loose altitude as she clung on for dear life, as they were up about two stories high. Caging her self in ice, this time out of her own free will she let gravity do all the work as she hurdled to the ground. The nevermore let out one last screech as it hit the ground hard, but Crimson had used her fire dust to free her of the ice just in time to roll out from underneath the bird. She walked over to the nevermore and started taking off its plate armor that covered it, plucking the majority of the feathers off. As she sat their embedding her plate body with the grims hide adding fire and ice dust to create shields for harsh weather. With the feathers she had made a cloak similar to her old red one, but this one was completely black.

As weeks progressed to months Crimson was putting Ozpin to shame with her usage of dust in combat. She found that she had started creating new glyphs combining different dusts like gravity and speed in order to allow her to glide for minutes at a time. After taking down 3 of the larger grim, she decided it was time to look more into glyph creation. Wondering if it was possible to create custom glyphs to do unheard things. Meddling with dust is a very dangerous things Crimson thought as she remembered her first encounter with . Somehow within a week she had managed to concoct some powerful dust hybrids, her first being fire and air to create meteor strikes. As her time limit approached Crimson struck down the last of the older grim, and sat upon the thrown of dead grim a smile on her face. Cinder appeared out of thin air next to her bending down to kiss her passionately on the lips.

"Are you ready to go back to Beacon my love?" Cinder asked

"Yes, I am ready". Crimson said with blood lust.

 _A braver more honest soul had been corrupted, your army's will fall. You will all fall._

 _"Welcome to beacon Crimson Throne"_ Cinder said as they disembarked from their air shift wearing Atlas uniforms.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTE: THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE SUPPORT, I LOVE YOU GUYS. I DO NOT OWN RWBY (THOUGH IT WOULD BE COOL IF I DID) ALL RIGHTS GO TO ROOSTER TEETH. I'M NOT SURE HOW LONG I'M GOING TO KEEP THIS FANCFICTION GOING. OR WEATHER OR NOT I WANT TO INCLUDE SALEM IN THE PLOT LINE. LET ME KNOW YOUR IDEAS, OR MAYBE THINGS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE. I WILL END UP RELEASING SOME CONCEPT DESIGNS OF CRIMSON AND HER KATANA. This will be a longer chapter due to song (deal with it :3).**

Chapter Three:

 _"maybe red's like roses? maybe it's the pool of blood the innocents will lay in_

 _when in the end you've failed to save them? their dying eyes_

 _are wide and white like snow."_

"Roman, I trust you remember Ruby" Crimson said as she paced around their secret layer located on the outskirts of the city of Vale.

"Oh you mean Red" Torchwhick said with a coy smile on his face, "What made you turn Red?" "Did she offer you some cookies?".

At that Crimsons blood began to boil as she sized the thief up, walking up to him and flicking him on the head which caused him to sail into the opposite wall and crash through. "Oops" was all she said failing to cover the grin on her face. Cinder began to chuckle as she watched Torchwhick struggle to stand up again.

"Well now that's over I trust you are ready for phase one of our plan?" Cinder asked. Torchwhick nodded as he handed over two scrolls and a couple of looted Atlas uniforms.

Beacon was just how she had remembered it, but she had changed a lot since last year. There was no way anyone would be able to recognize her anymore, all the defining factors that made up Ruby Rose were gone. But for precaution Cinder had decided to give her a male uniform, and her pitch black hair was tied back into a loose ponytail. She had shot up a foot and her once petit body was gone, so the male uniform suited her rather well. Although she still had a preference for the color black. It was Cinders intention that she sat in all the combat classes to evaluate the enemy, seeing as all her old classmate's would be the ones she would be fighting during the vital festival. As she entered the large classroom she noticed that Pyrrha was already sparing with team CRDL, she smirked at the site of them getting their ass handed to them. Making her way to the back row of the arena noticing team WBY.

Everyone on her old team looked very much the same, Except maybe Yang who had this hardened look on her face as she surveyed the fight, not even batting an eye at the arrival of new people in the room. As the spar finished Glynda spoke up in search of more new combatants, Crimson's hand shot up from her seat.

"Alright you are?" Goodwitch said in her usual dry tone.

"I'm Crimson, and I would like to fight those three girls" she said as she pointed to Weiss, Blake, and Yang **(shits about to go down)**. They all turned with their eyebrows raised in skepticism.

Crimson stood in the center of the stage unsheathing her katana and staring down her once best friends and her sister. She could tell yang was sizing her up, as she gave a small laugh.

"Don't expect us to go easy on you tough guy" Yang said a snarl in her voice.

Crimson just scoffed at the weak excuse of a taunt. In an instant she burst forward in great speed by activating two large movement glyphs behind her. Not even bothering to strike with her sword she stopped an inch from yang's face and sent the girl flying across the floor with a simple shove. Yang's aura blinked red indicating that she was eliminated from the match as Crimson used her previous momentum to spring forward this time activating a gravity glyph around her so she could glide across the stage, switching her attention to Weiss who was still shocked at how quickly she had incapacitated her teammate. Crimson smirked as she brought mystander in defensive position.

"You want to duel princess?" she said with a sneer on her face bringing her katana to full extension in attack pose, she struck getting faster and faster with each strike and with one swirl had disarmed Weiss and used her own sword to send her crashing to the ground, all the while Blake watched from the back ground not emitting a single sound. But Crimson could smell the dirty faunus, with a cold smile on her face she lunged into the darkness and cut through the carbon copy of Blake only to bring the second blade of her sword below her to strike the real one.

The whole class was in shock with what the newcomer had done to the top team of third year. Goodwitch cleared her throat in surprise as she looked at the Crimsons aura that had been left untouched. This man hadn't even used his semblance yet he seemed to have sheer force on his side. She would have to let Ozpin know of this extraordinary student. All the while Crimson just winked at the awestruck Weiss as she strode from the classroom, her mission had been accomplished. It wont be long till Ozpin will want to assign her on some missions. One area in particular was on her mind, as Mountain Glenn loomed in the distance.

Not a week had past since Crimson and Cinder had made their way to Beacon when she had gotten a request to meet with Ozpin. Cinder took extra precaution to make absolute sure Crimson resembled a man. This time cutting off her long locks that had grown out, giving her a short but extraordinarily stylish cut. "Don't worry my pet it will grow out soon enough" Cinder said as she planted a soft kiss on Crimsons forehead. Making her way to the top of the tower to meet with Ozpin, eventually the elevator reached the destination. Ozpin sat in his chair with the same cup of coffee in his hand when Crimsons old self had met him.

"So you are the Crimson Throne everyone is talking about" Ozpin said in a amused voice.

"That would be I" Crimson said in the most level voice.

"I would like to ask for your assistance on a harsh mission in the south east quadrant, you will be embarking with team WBY, I believe you met the three of them earlier today" he spoke again.

"I would be more than happy to" I said as I lowered into a formal bow and made my way from Ozpins office.

"So much potential" Ozpin muttered as he watched the man walk away. Ozpin could of almost sworn he smelt a very light smell of roses but shook his head. Maybe Glynda was right, he needed to move on from Ruby she was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTE: I'M JUST SO GLAD EVERYONE HAS BEEN LIKING THIS STORY. THANKS ALL FOR THE SUPPORT. I DO NOT OWN RWBY AND ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO ROOSTER TEETH.**

Chapter Four:

Yang stood shaking in rage as she continued to pummel the grim dummy in the schools training arena. "I Can't believe I lost to that guy" Yang screamed as she brought her fist through the grim and tore it in half. Stuffing now littering the ground as Yang's eyes turned red again. The ever consuming color that would always cloud her judgment. How could she be so weak? She was not fit to protect anyone let alone...Ruby. Her will shook as she remembered her baby sister, laughing and giggling. The small innocent soul that Yang had tried to change for her own greedy needs. The images of Ruby's silver eyes filled with love for her sister, Ruby as a small child crying in Yang's arms. Yang snapped as fire flared all around her. "She's gone and you can't protect her anymore." Yang screamed once more as she swung her fists in a fury finding something to punch. "I don't deserve to be alive" Yang said as she lowered her head only one small tear freed its self from her eye.

Weiss had been sulking in her dorms, a small rose insignia in her hand. She had taken in from Ruby's belongings with out Yang looking. Even after a year Weiss still couldn't get over her partners death. She may seem cold, but she had honestly cared greatly for the dunce. Weiss had always been horrible at showing her emotions but Ruby had cracked all of her ice, she couldn't afford to loose Ruby after that even if it meant a harsh lesson. But now more alone than she had ever been Weiss just bit back the tears starting to form in her eye. As she remembered everything she loved about Ruby. Her smile, her laughter, her scent that still managed to linger on her pillow case that Weiss was now cradling. "I never should have tried to change her" Weiss managed to say through the tears that were now cascading down her face.

Blake couldn't stand to see Yang so torn up, but she realized that there was such a gaping hole in their team. Ruby really knew how to glue people together. Blake sitting in the corner of the training room watching Yang as she slowly destroyed herself. There's nothing I can say to her that will fix this, Blake thought. The damage had been done and now they had to lick their wounds and continue on. With their big mission just a day away she knew it was going to be a difficult week for team WBY. Silently she wished to wake up from this nightmare they had created. But your past always does seem to catch up to you, and Blake's closet was full of many skeletons.

The day of the mission was here and the girls made their way over to the airship to meet up with the huntsman that would be watching over their mission in the south east quadrant. All were shocked to see Crimson standing their talking to Doctor Oobleck. All the girls grimaced at the site, as none of them were very found of Crimson. But their the man stood towering at 6ft wearing dust infused body armor and a pitch black cape that appeared to be made from nevermore feathers.

"I refuse to work with this dunce" Weiss said in rage as she pointed at Crimson who had a cocky smile on his face.

"Listen snow flake I don't like you anymore than you like me, but this is what Ozpin wanted" Crimson said in a gruff voice. Yanking Weiss forward into the air ship leaving her breathless as she looked closely at the hardened battle scared face. She noticed the white eyes that were devoid of pupils and she could hear her heart racing, realizing she was still holding Crimsons hand she yanked her hand away and stood to stare at the amused faces of her team mates.

"Making friends already?" Yang said with her eyebrow raised. A small chuckle crossing her lips.

"We don't have time for banter girls, according to my schedule were approximately two minuets behind" Oobleck spoke faster then he walked.

The last of Beacon fading away as their air ship zoomed over the city of vale.

Mountain Glenn was as Crimson had remembered it being, still devoid of all life. But she knew what lay deep inside that mountain. They made their way over to the very far side of the south east quadrant, the airship dropping low to allow everyone to disembark onto the next journey. The first thing everyone took in was the destroyed buildings that surrounded them. It was a little sad, Crimson remembered Cinder talking to her about the failed city, how many people had died. It didn't take long for them to intercept with some grim, but as each girl drew their weapon Oobleck reached his hand up to stop them.

"Wait girls, we need to watch it to find its pack. Lone grim are known to stray from the pack for days even months be prepared to follow it for a while" but as Oobleck said that a pack of fourteen grim rounded the corner. "Oh look theirs the pack, all right girls get them" Oobleck said taking a giant swig of his coffee. Not that he needed the caffeine. The girls all brought their weapons up and sprinted forward but before they could act they saw all the grim laying dead, and Crimson standing their licking blood off his hands.

"My word boy, did you just kill those grim with your hands?" Oobleck asked in shock. Never in his day had he seen any hunter in training kill grim with no weapon so fast.

The day went on like this with them finding grim around every corner. As they searched empty buildings for signs of the White Fang. Oobleck had been following the girls around asking each why they had decided to become huntresses.

But when he had approached Crimson the question was very different. "What made you want to become so powerful" Oobleck said as he bounced around.

"Lets just say, I was tired of being a child" Crimson had empathized the last part so that the three girls could hear. At this Yang's head shot up to look at Crimson who just winked back with a sly grin. "What about you Oobleck?".

"As a Huntsman, it is my job to protect the people, and although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind." he said as he scanned the desolate city. "When I look at this city I see lives that could have been saved, but I also see history".


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR NOTE: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS. I DO NOT OWN RWBY, ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO ROOSTER TEETH. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT, TODAY I'M GOING TO BE RELESING A NEW STORY SO BE SURE TO GIVE IT A LOOK. ANOTHER WHITEROSE.**

Chapter Five:

"Weiss, wake up" Yang said in a hush tone

"This better be good" Weiss replied in a sleepy grumble

"Crimson hasn't returned yet" Yang said with concern cutting into her voice.

Weiss sat up to scan their makeshift campsite to see that Crimson had indeed not returned from his watch. By her clock he should have been back an hour ago, this defiantly not good. She looked over to his abandoned sleeping bag to see his katana and back pack. Weiss and Yang ventured over to the door which was just a whole in the wall. The building they been using for their camp was a old destroyed building that had been deserted for years. Pieces of cement hid the entrance to the building providing a lot of shadow to hide in. Perfect for not being found by White fang nor grim. As they walked to the entrance of the main building Weiss noticed a small pile of red dust. It seemed to be a trail, which they were meant to follow. Weiss made a gesture to Yang who just frowned. They had to give it to Crimson he was smart. Dust could only be seen by huntresses or hunters, and made no sent. The girls had been following the trail for a couple of city blocks when the ground started to reveal cracks and faults. In the center of the block seemed to be a giant chasm.

The chasm seemed to reach infinity as It reached up to the black in the sky, Weiss and Yang looked at each other as they decided to make the choice to wake both Blake and Oobleck, this had to be something huge. When they returned to the pit with their teacher he let out a small audible gasp as he stared down the whole.

"Of course how could I be so stupid?" Oobleck said breaking the silence.

"What is it professor" Weiss said.

"it's doctor, I didn't get this degree for nothing." "This my dear is the underground city of Mountain Glenn" he said in a much more sinister tone.

"What do you mean Professor?" Yang said with slight fear crossing her face.

"It was meant to be a second chance for the city as a complicated system of subways would take civilians in and out of Mountain Glenn to Vale, but when subterranean grim were found the city collapsed and instead it became the largest underground grave" Oobleck said.

All three girls gulped as they started down at the mass burial not knowing what horrors lay ahead.

"Girls if that boy is down their then he is in trouble" and with that they jumped into the abyss.

-earlier-

Crimson stared down at the sleeping faces of her old teammates, reminded of how hard it was to be so close to the people that hurt you so badly. They would pay but first she needed to find Roman, she looked at the coordinates on her phone as she made her way down the block. Suddenly the ground she was standing started to give way, as the street started crumbling underneath her. Using her dust to create glyph's with her hand she landed softly. A click of a door behind her as she was surrounded by several white fang members. Of course they wouldn't recognize her, since she looked like a man. Allowing her self to be apprehended she went silently as they led her towards Roman.

"Red, what a sight for sore eyes" Roman said with a chuckle as he loosened her from her bounds.

I swear I'm going to enjoy killing this bastard when this is all threw. Crimson thought to herself as she made a rude gesture in return.

"Roman, it's time to start phase two"

Roman just shook his head as a smile played across his lips.

Suddenly a bunch of white fang members came across the hallway screaming their heads off.

"Oh just in time" Crimson said as she fake punched Roman and started to run to her team.

Roman reacted perfectly by pretending to try and launch a fire crystal at her which she easily dodged.

"Alright boys this train is departing" Roman said in a booming voice.

Crimson sprinted over to her team as she pointed at the train. "We have to stop that train". .

Ah yes phase two was going to be easy she thought as they started to pursue the train. Crimson shot herself on top of the train as the rest of her group joined her, faking surprise when they found the first bomb.

"My word, miss Belladanna detach the train car" but as Oobleck gave the command the train car had detached itself as it hurdled a few yards away to blow up.

As they started to make their way to the other train cars they were met with another bomb. As before the train car detached its self again. Oobleck threw his hands up in frustration.

"I don't understand" he said.

But then one of the train cars had blown a whole in the top of the subway tunnel, and with it a couple of grim had fallen down. Looking around they noticed more grim had joined. Realization dawned on everyone as Oobleck stood and cocked his coffee mug into a bazooka.

"it's time to stop this train".

"hey I said that first" Crimson said not able to hide the pout on her face.

Yang had saw as she faltered for a minute. A pang in her chest as that Pout sent her flying down memory lane. Pain and sadness crossed on her face as tears rolled down her face. Her sister, that had been her sisters pout. But it couldn't be Ruby was dead, and It was all Yang's fault. With a loud roar Yang departed from the group and headed into the first train car devoid of bombs.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR NOTE: THANKS FOR ALL THE AWEOSME REVIEWS FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING AFTER THE END OF VOLUME 3 BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA. :D I Need a girlfriend... Also I don't own RWBY.**

Chapter Six:

 _As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!_

It had been such a long time since Crimson had said that silly line, no longer did she believe in heroes all they did was destroy. As the speeding train started to approach nearer to the city she herd a cry coming from one of the train cars.

Yang had regretted her decision to leave the group immediately after she had been approached by a woman who had the tackiest sense of fashion, I mean really? Pink, brown, and white just didn't match. Those thoughts had been quickly erased from her mind however as the woman in question was creaming her. Yang couldn't seem to land a punch on the slippery opponent.

Just as the Neapolitan cladded fiend dodged what seemed to be her 50th punch in a row Yang had more than enough, with a loud roar she emitted a large fire. Ever since Ruby's death Yang had promised to never let her anger control her again, but this bitch had to die. Sorry Ruby, she apologized in her head as she started firing rapid punches. Yang seemed to had landed a good blow just to see the woman shatter into a million pieces similar to breaking a mirror. A heavy umbrella hit Yang square on the neck making her immobilized . Fear shot from every part of her body as she lay on her back, but the woman stared down at her with mish matched eyes and winked.

"I can't have you die before she kills you" was all she said as she vanished.

The train car was filled with the concerned voice of Blake, and Weiss who kneeled down by Yang to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me just stop this fucking train" Yang yelled her frustration getting the better of her once again. She would defiantly have to punish her self when she got back to the dorms.

Blake and Weiss just nodded as the moved ahead leaving Yang gasping for breath.

The next thing that happened felt like a vivid dream for Yang. From out of the shadows of the train car emerged a black figure that had on a red and black mask, with long black hair the length of yang's own hair. The woman just stared at Yang for a moment almost as to mock her before disappearing into a raven...

When Weiss and Blake approached the next train car they were met by a Faunus wielding a chainsaw. Weiss gave Blake the nod to move ahead forward as she new she could easily take down this guy down fast. As she adjusted her rapier into position she could hear the Faunus taunting her. "I've always wanted to kill a Schnee" he said with a sneer plastered on his face. Weiss just scoffed back in response. There was no way that oversized buffoon was going to bring the great Weiss Schnee to her feet. She lunged forward just in time to peary his attack and spin her weapon around to land a blow on his knee. But the mans will didn't seem to falter as he brought the chainsaw down. In a quick attempt to escape Weiss created serval glyphs around the man and landed several fast blows that should have sent him flying across the train, but he just stood their unfazed. In her confusion Weiss had dropped her guard allowing the man to grab her and fling her down to the ground. The wind was knocked out of her as she laying trying to get breath, this seemed to be it for her. Suddenly a loud sickening crunch filled the train car as Weiss watched Crimson punch the Faunus's head off. She gasped as the body started flailing on the ground, and with that Crimson extended a hand to Weiss helping her up. In a clean gesture Crimson had scooped Weiss up off the ground and was holding her bridal style. Weiss was shocked to say the least, but somehow she just couldn't protest because despite how horrible Crimson was their was some part of him that reminded Weiss of Ruby.

Blake had no problem in her encounter of Roman as he was not a very skilled fighter, but as she brought the man down the train had already reached the outer city of vale, the last bomb had gone off and the train had flung off the rails with the momentum. In a last ditch effort Blake tried to stop the train without tunneling up into the city, but it was to late. The train along with a hundred plus grim was rocketed up out of the ground smack dab into the city of vale. Blake, Weiss, Oobleck, Yang, and Crimson all looked at each other with mixed emotions as they headed out of the train into the crowded streets.

Luckily for Oobleck he had already told Ozpin some of the major updates of the mission and squads of Huntsmen were on the way, but for now they just had to hold up and protect these citizens. Crimson reached down for her katana extending it into two blades as she took down two King taigitu at once. Blake had cornered serval borbatusks , Yang and Weiss were dealing with a death stalker. As if to answerer there prayers team JNPR appeared at the edge of the block to take down a rather nasty ursa major.

Team CFVY and Team SSSN were soon to follow as the heroes of the city joined forces, as the commotion continued Crimson took the moment to send the message to Cinder.

"Phase Two is complete" is all it read.

As Cinder, and neo appeared in the streets in their student disguises. Romans henchwoman was going to make a great alley indeed was all Crimson could think as she liked the blood of her hands that had belonged to Weiss. It won't be long my old friends, soon you will feel fire, soon you will be purged.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR NOTE: WELL HELLO IT SEEMS I FIND MYSELF WITH OUT A JOB AND AMPLE TIME TO WRITE SO HAZAH! I DO OWN RWBY**

CHAPTER SEVEN:

Summer soon gave to fall as the crisp autumn air danced around the forest. Their on a lonely hill facing the sea stood a woman clad in red. She once bore the title of Rose but now had all but abandoned her up bringing, she was a fall now. Soon winter would be coming and this lonely hill side would be covered in snow, and the last of the roses would wither. She looked down at her mothers grave for the last time.

The leaves swirled in the wind and whispers of grim filled her ear but she cared not for death as death was a welcome friend to her, Crimson Fall did not fade so quickly into the night as her weak mother had. No she was the bringer of the new world and this time she would watch in joy as everything Ozpin had spent so long to build burnt to the ground. The crunch of heels next to her snapped her back out of her deep thought as she turned to see Cinder appearing from the dark tree line. A small smile played on her lips and fire danced in her eyes, a quick node was all Crimson needed to join the beauty.

A subtle embrace was all it took to send her heart racing, Cinder new how delicate the young women's pale skin was. A brush of the lips, or a playful caresses of the inner thigh would rocket Crimson into another world. Crimson dare not touch back or plead for more as she knew to be patient with Cinder. Every part of Crimsons body screamed to be touched and Cinder could see it being betrayed in her cold white eyes. Cinder wanted to spark a fire in this girl, wanted to give her the same flame that lit her life. It was just a small kiss at first but soon the hunger for more warmth drove the two woman mad as they started to grab at each other. Cinder knew she couldn't dare take it further and risk burning Crimson. With a chuckle Cinder stood back and took the girls hand to lead them back to Beacon, where the festivities for the tournament had already begun.

 _ **-back at beacon-**_

"May I present to you team CCN" Announced professor Obleck.

Cinder had been able to pull some strings and get us into the competition as a three man team. We really didn't want some henchman slowing us down.

This first match pitched us against Team CRDL, which was about to be a slaughter. Cinder had warned to not kill Cardin, and Crimson had agreed only if she was allowed to break a bone other than his neck. Cinder said yes.

As soon as the buzzer rung Crimson took out Dove in sky in one hit, leaving Russel to the mercy of Cinder and Neo. Crimson turned to sneer at Cardin whos face only showed fear. In a flash Crimson snapped his leg in half whispering the words "Red like roses" in his ear which caused him to pass out. The match was over in record time and the whole stadium erupted in hype and they cheared for Crimson.

"That was almost to easy" Cinder said with a mock smile as they left the arena to get changed.

"Are we going to even bother to watch the other matches?" Crimson said.

Cinder shook her head no and said something about already knowing the out come to the matches.

Team WBY snuck a close win in the second match of the day with Team JNPR also advancing.

The second part of the tournament was to be team doubles. Crimson and Cinder were the first pair against Jaune and Pyrrha.

Crimson felt no ill will towards Jaune as he was the only true friend she had made at Beacon but Pyrrha on the other hand needed to pay for what she had done. Not only had she pretended to care for Crimson but been one of the very people to strike her down and leave her to die. A fire blazed in Crimsons stomach and a need for blood rattled her bones. She looked directly into Pyrrha's eyes as she relived that fateful day in the forest. No amount of restrain could keep this girl safe, Crimson charged ahead as soon as the cannons signaling the start of the match went off.

Cinder seemed to be toying with Jaune as she knocked back each swing of his sword with a mere finger, normally Crimson would find enjoyment with this but it looked like a cat playing with a mouse right before killing it. Pyrrha was indeed an excellent opponent for Crimson as each fowl swipe of her weapon was being blocked by a shield. But Crimson had a lot of tricks up her sleeve and begun channeling different glyphs all around the stadium terrain. Her plan was simple yet hard to spot has her glyphs were silent and almost impossible to see. She knew what Pyrrha's semblance was and thought it was rather ironic. Fire danced on her sword as she slashed and hacked at Pyrrha, suddenly activating a gravity glyph underneath the girl and sending her flying. Crimson smirked at her intelligence as she zoomed across the stadium to finish off her opponent. One strong swing from her weapon knocked the girl out rending her unfit for battle but the blood lust that filled Crimson was still present. She raised her weapon one more time but was met with Jaune standing before her battered and bruised and with 2 percent aurora remaining. She lowered her sword and the matched was called.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR NOTE: Well hello again, thank you everyone for your support. I hope this series is going where you want it to. I do not own RWBY.**

Chapter Eight:

Yang stared Blankley into her mirror in her abandoned dormitory, her face was daunt something in her felt like her days were numbered. Ever since the appearance of Crimson she had felt empty like she was looking at someone she used to know. Yang shed no tears as she wrapped her bloody hand up, this was going to be a hard battle but she felt confidence in her self to defeat this stranger. Blake opened the door slowly peeking around to make sure she had not walked into a personal moment for Yang. Everyone on team WBY had certainty seen better times, but Yang seemed to be taking everything the worse. Ever since the tragedy with Young Ruby, Blake could hardly stand to look at Yang. But Blake loved Yang as wanted to see her bounce back from the hell she had been putting herself in. No one was to blame for what happened that night they all just needed to move past and keep working on becoming huntresses.

Blake approached Yang and put a shaky hand on her shoulder trying her best to find words to encourage her. Nothing came to mind except telling Yang how she felt, maybe that would start a fire in the girl. Blake pushed those thoughts from her head that would be selfish of her. Suddenly Blake found herself on the ground pinned underneath Yang whose eyes were a fire red. They looked dead though everything about Yang looked defeated like she had no life left. A Tear escaped her eye as she forced her Lips on Blake's.

"If this had been a different kind of story maybe we could have been together" was all Yang could say before she charged out of the room leaving Blake in a mess lying on the floor.

"Ruby I wish you were still here" Blake cried out her emotions finally getting the better of her.

Cinder sat in her dorm watching Yang hack at a tree with her fist. A smile played on her face as she raised an eyebrow to Crimson to come join her watch her old sister fall apart at the seems.

A giggled escaped Crimsons lips as she watched Yang, her hand finding Cinders and gripping it tight.

"I get to show her red tomorrow" Crimson said with a wicked smile on her face.

The day was still as the crowd filtered into the stadium for the final match of the tournament, everyone seemed buzzing with excitement taking bets on who would win the match. It seemed Yang was favored due to her prowess in hand to hand combat. At that Crimson seemed to chuckle as she changed into her dueling garb.

Her outfit for this match was something special Cinder had given her. A flaming red dress that went from black as night to red as fire, infused with dust. And a black cloak that was darker then night. Her weapon Molten thorn at her side, it was time to bring forward stage three of the plan.

Yang already stood in the middle of the stadium with a cocky grin on her face, Crimson wanted to wipe that look of her face within a split second. But she had to take her time with this one, needed her sister to feel hope just to be crushed. The stadium was a flat metal surface, this was perfect for crimson who needed space for her glyphs. She walked into the middle to shake hands with Yang, who extended her hand but Crimson took it and shook it crushing it hard causing Yang to almost scream in pain but a death glare from Crimson caused the poor girl to swallow the pain.

Crimson extended her weapon into two blades as she sized up her older sister, no her enemy. Yang was going to pay for killing her, was going to pay for betraying her. She had loved and trusted Yang with her whole heart. Yang had thrown that all away and now she was going to pay. Torcher wasn't enough, she didn't care that Yang was suffering. With a swift flick of her wrist Crimson flitted forward using Yangs surprise to her advantage.

She pressed the edge of the blade to her throat and gave her a wink. "That would be to easy wouldn't it?" she said as she with drew back. Yang tried to send a half hearted punch her way which she blocked easily with her hand. Fists and kicks were flying around all around the stadium as they began to trade heavy blows but Crimson just had this wide grin on her face as she easily kept up with her Yang, allowing her to get a couple of blows in but returning them right back.

She could see the hope in Yang's eye as the two of them continued to spare, but the pace was to much for Yang and she could see the blonde was growing tired her punches becoming more lazy. She couldn't allow her to give up now, Crimson took a rather heavy blow and landed on the ground. Yang tried to pull a finishing punch on her but she took that opportunity to extend her sword to chop 4 inches of hair of the girl. Now we have a fight, Crimson thought as fire filled Yang's aura.

The crowd erupted with cheers for Yang as she started throwing fast fiery punched but Crimson easily evaded all of them, this match had seemed to go on for long enough. Crimson stopped two blowing punches and stepped into Yang's aura. With a smile she unfurled Molten Thorn to reveal the scythe that resided in the blade. A scythe with a single rose insignia on the blade the rest was flame. She raised an eyebrow and said calmly "want to see what I can do with this?".


	9. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE LOVEOF MY LIFE. I DO NOT OWN RWBY.**

 _Chapter Nine:_

Snow fell silently on the small wooden cottage that dotted the lonely hill on the tiny island of Patch. A smalls baby's cry echoed through the scary woods stirring up all sorts of wild beasts and grimm. A small baby with Silver eyes lay in her crib coddled in a red blanket. A mother looked down on her new born with nothing but love in her eyes and a frown on her face. This baby was soon going to change the world for the better. Snow began to fall harder coating the ground and everything was still, cold and unmoving just like the mothers will. A small glance towards the clock, it was time for her to depart, she thought as the mother draped a cloak whiter than the blanket of snow that covered the barren ground. Darkness soon covered the white cloak swallowing it whole as it met it's well deserved fate. The only thing left behind was a hole in the small baby's heart never to be filled with a mothers love.

This would be the only and last time Ruby Rose would look upon her mother Summer. A small child abandoned by all but one.

A faint cry of a small girl as she struggled to understand why her mother would leave her. Everyone blamed her for her mothers disappearance, that her birth had been a curse rather than a blessing. Ruby felt burdened even by her own existence but Yang held her tight through the long night of screaming and rage. Her father had took it the hardest and spent most of her early years scolding Ruby harshly sometimes resorting to hitting Ruby. The only one who was ever on her side had been Yang, through thick and thin Yang had always been their for her.

Ruby had been so scared for her first day at Beacon, she had always wanted to be Hero the one who could find and save her mother and bring her back so her father could love her again. She realized that this was far fetched but she needed some love in her life. Yang had given her the confidence she needed to step up and become the leader she had. Ruby was never good at taking challenged head on but she had always tried her hardest. But like all things in Ruby's life Yang had abandoned her.

A crumpled Yang lay on steel stone ground of the arena looking defeated and confused she look up at Crimson with a eyes that pleaded for mercy or maybe love. A small tear escaped through her eye as she struggled to whisper Crimsons past allies. Her hands gripping to the tattered cape of crimsons hoping that maybe if she looked up it would turn red, and her little sister would be the same again.

Yang knew in that moment that it was all fruitless but she had to try to reach back to her sister and make her realize that day had been a horrible accident. She mustered up all her courage and asked the question that may be the end of her.

"Ruby, is that you" Yang said through a chocked voice. Tears now flying loosely down her face as she took Crimson in, almost looking proud at how much she had grown.

"Ruby is dead" Crimson said in a low voice her face in a scowl "But this is a better Ruby, a more mature Ruby, a more powerful Ruby" Crimson started laughing in a off pitch. "C'mon Yang isn't this what you wanted when you dragged me to that forest and killed me?" Crimson said screaming down this time she was eye level with Yang holding the girls face firmly.

"You all wanted a hero, but in the end you created a monster and now you will pay for your sins" Crimson said as she brought the tip of her scythe to Yang's throat. It gleamed in the sun and Yang could see her face reflected back at her and felt almost at peace with the situation.

"Ruby i'm sorry I never wanted this to happen" Yang said through tears as she pleaded for the old Ruby.

"Yang, I'm not Ruby. I am Crimson and you will all burn" as she said it she plunged the scythe through yangs neck taking her sisters head off cleanly. Blood ran steady down the blade touching Crimson who seemed to glow like fire in delight a devilish grin on her face and an intoxicating sent of dead roses.

The crowd was silent as first as they could not believe their eyes but before anyone could react Crimson turned into a pile of embers and disappeared into a fury of speed.

A faint scream could be herd in the stadium as Blake ran forward to try and be with the girl she loved. Pushing people out of the way to come across the still rolling head of Yang, it took all it could for her to hold it in but for a moment she wanted to die. She couldn't save Yang. It was to late, because at that very moment flames began to rise. The stadium was burning as the crowd began to panic, everyone was running for their lives.

A voice echoed over the PA system: "Attention students of Beacon, this is Cinder and I am here to watch you burn".

Blake reached for weapon as she searched the panicked crowd for Weiss who luckily for her was still close to her.

Weiss's eyes looked dead as she couldn't even comprehend what had just happened. Blake understood that Weiss had loved Ruby as she could still see the audible Rose emblem on Weiss's utility skirt. But Crimson wasn't Ruby, the Ruby they had known had indeed died on that fateful day in the forest.

Fall was upon us.

Ozpin sat in his study that soared high above Beacon a grimace smacked on his usually smug face. He knew that his days were numbered and he needed to find his champion of justice. A small glance at the screen that displayed a burning insignia. He could feel the dispare from where he sat, and knew this could only mean one thing. Grimm, and tons of them would soon be upon Beacon.


	10. Chapter 11

**Author Note: It's been a while but I'm finally back with a computer. I missed you guys! I do not own RWBY.**

Weiss rushed out of the coliseum with her weapon in her hand her only thought was to find Ruby, she had to find Ruby. She needed to tell Ruby that she still loved her and that she was sorry for all the pain and hatred she had caused her team mate, her first love. Weiss kept replaying the scene as it was still fresh in her mind, the look in Yang's eye as her own little sister killed her in cold blood. The pang that could be felt as they all realized there fate was all sealed. Maybe all except Jaune who had not partaken in Ruby's misshape. Clouds loomed over Beacon as shrill screams could be herd from The city of Vale. The grimm had arrived and with it a cloak of malice and hatred. The once pristine halls of the academy now sat in ruins most likely the work of Cinder and her henchmen. Weiss was running at full speed now using her glyph's to propel her forward.

"Have to find Ruby" she thought out loud.

"Need to find Ruby" she said one more time as she rounded to the main entrance and then the smell of burning roses hit her nose and she stopped cold in her tracks. She had never been more scared in her life as she looked up in the white pupils of her once team mate.

"The name isn't Ruby anymore" she said in a low grumble, one hand holding her blade close incase Weiss tried anything.

Weiss tried to back up slowly but she realized that Crimson had steered her into a corner. Looking around for any escape, she knew that the girl could smell her fear as a cold smile lit up her face.

"Where you trying to go Ice Queen" she said in an almost playful voice. But that hid something much more sinister for Weiss, there was surly a demon lurking inside this girl.

"I was trying to find you" Weiss said trying to regain her composure but she found it hard as Ruby had gotten much more closer to her than she would have liked, they were almost smashed together in the corner.

A small gleam was the only warning Weiss got and she winced preparing her self for death but all she felt was this ice cold kiss on her lips.

Weiss looked up in shock as Ruby started to giggle madly.

"I saw how you were looking at me Weiss, and I came to make you a deal" said Crimson with less of a smirk on her face.

"Anything for you R-Crimson" Thanking herself for catching that almost costly mistake.

"I need you to kill professor Ozpin for me" Crimson said again looking straight into her eyes.

Weiss was almost taken aback at first but she knew that Ozpin trusted her as she was one of the best students of her year. With small node of satisfaction Crimson disappeared into a disarray of burning petals. Weiss almost as if on instinct caught one in her hand not minding the sting of the heat. Anything to remind her of her Ruby was worth any amount of pain.

She knew that if she could kill Ozpin the Crimson and Cinder would trust her, plus she had access to a large portion of money, trade routes, and ships to mobilize an army of Grimm. She wanted anything to live a life.

First things first was to head back into Beacon to find Ozpin but Weiss had a feeling he was still in his office. As she made her way through the halls she swore she saw white fang members battling with teachers and students.

This all seemed so surreal to Weiss just moths ago they had all been so happy, but soon enough everyone is forced to grow up just as they tried to force Ruby to grow up. This all started and ended with her. Maybe if Weiss could get close enough to Crimson she could bring back who Ruby used to be. A scream forced her out of her train of thought as she saw Blake fighting with what looked like the leader of the white fang, Weiss felt a pang of guilt for leaving her team mate behind but she knew Blake would just have to fend for her self.

The ride up to the top floor seemed a lot more daunting when you are tasked with killing one of the most skilled hunters alive, Weiss could feel sweat trickling down her eyebrow as she furrowed it thinking hard, she had just one trick up her sleeve that she knew Ozpin could never see coming.

The doors sprung open and she walked into the dark office to see Ozpin looking down at his ruined school, he seemed almost to calm in his demeanor. Ozpin was always such a cold and calculating man but Weiss couldn't imagine him not wanting to grieve for his fallen students and faculty. Just as she was about to greet him she saw him turn and could swear that she saw just one tear drop falling down into his Beacon coffee mug. Weiss gulped as she took in the gravity of what she was about to do.

"Hello Weiss" Ozpin said in his normal dark but soothing voice.

"Hello Ozpin, I'm just here to report on the events of today" Weiss said trying to sound as helpful and friendly as possible.

She walked closer to Ozpin who now had turned his back on her which was a big mistake, with one small flick she cast a glyph that blew up the window in front of him sending shards of glass into his face. The shocked gurgling noise that came out of his mouth would be something that Weiss never forgot as she plunged her blade into Ozpins back sending him hurdling thousands of feet below to meet his very untimely death.

Weiss had to admit she got this sickly good feeling from watching him fall a smack smile came over her mouth when she thought about how happy Ruby...I mean Crimson would be with her. She turned her back to almost run straight into Crimson her self who had been there watching the whole thing.

Crimson smiled at her and brought her in close for another kiss.

This one was sweater and it brought back so many memories of Ruby that Weiss almost started to chock. Then this cold damp feeling came over her as something very solid was thrust into her back. Hearing laughter she recognized the owner as one Cinder fall. She felt so cold as everything around her turned black and hazy. All the life had been drawn out of her. But she still managed a smile smile at Ruby as she took one last breath before she was shoved from the window.

The last thing she herd as she to was thrown from the high tower of Beacon was "every pawn must be sacrificed for a greater good" and the lover of her life kissing evil incarnate.


	11. Chapter 12

I'm sorry I haven't been able to give you guys an upload in some time, I have moved on from writing. I am completely willing to let a fan, however, take this project as their own or even use the concept to make another story. Please let me know if you're interested. I have been to depressed to write, and I apologize to you guys greatly.


End file.
